aftermath of winter war
by hfhfd74
Summary: Hitsygaya has been fighting Aizen and now something bad has happened to him   idk if its a spoiler and its only hitsugaya for now
1. Chapter 1

note: I do not own **BLEACH** although I wish I did

Chapter 1:

I am alone in this world. My dark world which i am in. I reflect back into the last moments of light I see.

* * *

I grip hyorinmaru with such force my hands almost bleed. Aizen is unharmed and smiling. Unohana was right. Ichigo is the only way aizen could be defeated. Blood drips over my eyes. My head has been cut open. Aizen still stands smiling but it feels like i have been cut open in my torso. I feel something sharp against my neck. "Make one move and you'll die." Booms Aizen in his deep voice. I stab hyorinmaru into Aizen. Its finally over. Suddenly I feel slicing on my neck.

No... Black spots start swimming in my vision. No. I hear Matsumoto. "Captain!" No! My soul starts deteriorating. No! Nothing is left. NO!

* * *

Blackness is all around me. There is nothing there. My soul is at peace. Suddenly I am jolted out of nothingness and I can't see. Its all black still.  
I feel normal human souls yelling and swirling around me. Whats going on? The souls combine with my soul. Suddenly I am transported into hueco mundo. How did I get here? I feel my neck. No gash. I look down. What? I still have my shihakusho pants on but my top is gone. My hands are white and they have claws. Am I...? I can't even prosses the thought. My body is covered in a white shell and there is a hole in my chest where my heart is or was.

I finally think it. I am a hollow. How? I never had any influence with hollows unless I am fighting them. I have a craving inside me. I hunger but not for food. I do not want to but I think I have to consume other hollows or human souls to sedate my hunger. The pain is almost crippling. I yell. No let me rephrase that. I scream. Its not my voice but that of a hollow. Poor Matsumoto. Poor Hinamori. I hope they will cope with the loss of me. I know I am dear to them. Sorry about leaving you. Not my fault.

I spot another hollow and my right hand instinctly flies to my left shoulder to grab hyorinmaru and kill the hollow. But its not there. Only air. Suddenly my new feet start racing towards the hollow. Before I can stop myself, I take a bite out of the other hollow. I can't stop myself from eating the hollow. Its all gone. I stop. I have absolutly no control my body.

How could I have done that? What's done is done. There is no way I could have stoped it. Finnally I submit to the will of my hollowfied body. My mind sinks down into blackness. I start dreaming. Vivid dreams. I dream of me as an arroncar. I look almost normal. But I have a hollow mask over my right eye. There is ice running through my white spiky hair. I have espada clothes on and there is a six on my right shoulder. Am I espada six? Does that mean Luppi is dead? Finally. But I forgot. This is a dream. Its not going to happen. Hopefully Ichigo has defeated Aizen by now. He was the only chance. If he failed, then everyone is doomed.

When I wake up, my body has morphed into a tiger shape with light blue stripes. I growl. "Can I talk?" I can. Good. My voice is normal. I need to get as close to narmal as possible. But that only means if I become an arroncar. Which means I have to eat more hollows. Which also means I need to eat more human souls. Great. Well now at least there is a goal in my life. There is another hollow. Sort of reminds me of a fox. At first I start heading towards the hollow but now I can stop myself. Then I am reminded of my goal. So I run to it completly voluntary. I take a huge bite. I am completly disgusted with myself with this thought but actually it tastes not that bad. Sort of like juice from a fruit. I'm not exactly sure what fruit it is but it's sweet and juicy. The liquid coming from the hollow is greenish blue and is a little thick. At least if I close my eyes, its not that bad. Wait... What am I thinking? Hollow-like. Thats what I'm thinking. Well, I still have my goal. It's only to try to be back to normal. As normal I can be.

I fall asleep and have the same dream but this time when I wake up, I didn't change my appearence. Something else is changing though. I can't put my finger to it, but it's there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

This land of hollows is menacing sometimes but as I become more adapt to this life, I find it not as bad as I once thought to be. Going about everyday trying not to be eaten by other hollows, but somehow as I go deeper into this lifestyle, it gets easier to consume the other hollows. I think I'm slowly getting stronger. I think I will be come a vasto lordas real soon. Not a second later after that thought, I start to transform into something very similar to my old self, with a few exceptions. My hands are still claws, there is a mask over the right side of my face, and instead of my shihakusho pants, there is some that is oppasite of the colors. My belt is black and the actual pants are white.

Well at least I still think like my self. "Wow. I miss my old subordinates"I say. Rangiku, Momo, Renji, Ukitake, and so many other people. I hope that if Kurosaki lost, that Aizen will have left everyone else alone. Or else I would have set my goal for no reason. Suddenly, I hear footsteps in the sand. Where can I hide? I see a rock. Perfect.

I take a dive for the rock and by some miracle I am hidden before whoever it is can see me. "Please come out. I heard you talking and I know who you are." the person says in a deep voice. It's as smooth as silk. I realise I know who it is. The person who thought they killed me. That voice can only belong to a trader by the name of Sosuke Aizen.

"What do you want Aizen?" I almost growl. What can he possibly do now? He already screwed my life up enough. Honestly I think he will try to make me one of his evil slaves.

"Well I know how much you want to be normal again. Really who wouldn't?" he smirks. But I do want to be normal so I let him continue on. "The only way you can be even semi-normal again is if you be come one of my espadas. And I know you will have a high placement since you were a captain. Add that plus your newly aquired hollow powers, you will be a very good arroncar. Even maybe one of the best. Possibly the best." Honesty I think he is right.

"What do I get in return if I agree? Judging by what you have done to Matsumoto and Hinamori, my answer won't be imediately yes."

"Like I said before. You get to be almost normal." he does have a point and I will have power over quite a bit of people. After about three minutes, I answer.

"Yes." I hope I'm not going to regret this later.

He smiles an evil smile. "Excellent. Come with me." he starts walking. I do ask as I'm told and start walking. Some part of me thinks this isn't going to be the easiest thing ever. I hope again that everyone is ok. Pease let them be. Thats why I'm doing this anyway.

When we get there, I see people I know. Sadly they are all soul reapers. I see Hisagi. Not free. He is in a cell. Everyone is in a cell. Some people are grouped together but the higher ranks are alone. We turn the corner and I see a strawberry bond girl who sometimes shows off her upper parts. I know her well. She was lazy, a drunkard, and never did her paperwork. She could be helpful when it was time to fight. Her zanpaku-to is heineko. She was the lieutenant of squad ten. My squad. My lieutenant. She's Rangiku Matsumoto. Oh so queitly I whisper,"Matsumoto?" she looks up and her face is in surprise and joy. "Aizen? May I say something to my old lieutenant?"

"Fine but please be quick. We don't have much time" he walks past the next corner and we are alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

This land of hollows is menacing sometimes but as I become more adapt to this life, I find it not as bad as I once thought to be. Going about everyday trying not to be eaten by other hollows, but somehow as I go deeper into this lifestyle, it gets easier to consume the other hollows. I think I'm slowly getting stronger. I think I will be come a vasto lordas real soon. Not a second later after that thought, I start to transform into something very similar to my old self, with a few exceptions. My hands are still claws, there is a mask over the right side of my face, and instead of my shihakusho pants, there is some that is oppasite of the colors. My belt is black and the actual pants are white.

Well at least I still think like my self. "Wow. I miss my old subordinates"I say. Rangiku, Momo, Renji, Ukitake, and so many other people. I hope that if Kurosaki lost, that Aizen will have left everyone else alone. Or else I would have set my goal for no reason. Suddenly, I hear footsteps in the sand. Where can I hide? I see a rock. Perfect.

I take a dive for the rock and by some miracle I am hidden before whoever it is can see me. "Please come out. I heard you talking and I know who you are." the person says in a deep voice. It's as smooth as silk. I realise I know who it is. The person who thought they killed me. That voice can only belong to a trader by the name of Sosuke Aizen.

"What do you want Aizen?" I almost growl. What can he possibly do now? He already screwed my life up enough. Honestly I think he will try to make me one of his evil slaves.

"Well I know how much you want to be normal again. Really who wouldn't?" he smirks. But I do want to be normal so I let him continue on. "The only way you can be even semi-normal again is if you be come one of my espadas. And I know you will have a high placement since you were a captain. Add that plus your newly aquired hollow powers, you will be a very good arroncar. Even maybe one of the best. Possibly the best." Honesty I think he is right.

"What do I get in return if I agree? Judging by what you have done to Matsumoto and Hinamori, my answer won't be imediately yes."

"Like I said before. You get to be almost normal." he does have a point and I will have power over quite a bit of people. After about three minutes, I answer.

"Yes." I hope I'm not going to regret this later.

He smiles an evil smile. "Excellent. Come with me." he starts walking. I do ask as I'm told and start walking. Some part of me thinks this isn't going to be the easiest thing ever. I hope again that everyone is ok. Pease let them be. Thats why I'm doing this anyway.

When we get there, I see people I know. Sadly they are all soul reapers. I see Hisagi. Not free. He is in a cell. Everyone is in a cell. Some people are grouped together but the higher ranks are alone. We turn the corner and I see a strawberry bond girl who sometimes shows off her upper parts. I know her well. She was lazy, a drunkard, and never did her paperwork. She could be helpful when it was time to fight. Her zanpaku-to is heineko. She was the lieutenant of squad ten. My squad. My lieutenant. She's Rangiku Matsumoto. Oh so queitly I whisper,"Matsumoto?" she looks up and her face is in surprise and joy. "Aizen? May I say something to my old lieutenant?"

"Fine but please be quick. We don't have much time" he walks past the next corner and we are alone.


End file.
